DLC
All of the DLCs (Downloadable Content) that are available in Generation Zero. Tubular Vanity Pack The Tubular Vanity Pack was a free DLC released on the 11th June 2019. Players got 4 new outfit sets and 6 new emotes. Time to adorn some colourful retro outfits to celebrate spring in true 80s fashion! With four new sets that you can mix and match as you see fit, these outfit combinations consist of new hairstyles, clothing, accessories and more. On top of that you will get 6 ace new emotes, which let you dance in the fresh spring sun like a true Swede. Unlocks: * Timeless Set: Grab your stylish vest, put enough hairspray in your hair to bring out its true voluminous potential and grab a weapon, because if you’re forced to fight off the machines, why not do it with some style. * Swedish Easter Set: Make your cheeks red and rosy, add some fake freckles, put on a feathered hat or scarf and dress up as something straight from old Swedish folklore. * Workout Set: Put on your leg warmers, grab that tennis bandana, slap on those bracelets and break into a sweat looking like a true champion with the Workout set. * Rainproof Set: Grab your yellow rain jacket, put on your boots and prepare to fight the machines regardless of the weather. * Six New Emotes: Give yourself a pair of bunny ears, cheer to the season and then begin grooving down to the sick beats using the Rickroll, Chicken Dance, Roger Rabbit or Aerobics dance moves. The Radical Vanity Pack The Radical Vanity Pack was a pre-order exclusive DLC released on the 26th of March 2019. Enhance your style with 12 additional appearance customisation options! Adorn your character with the hottest t-shirts, smoothest shoes, or a cool bandana. The Schweet Vanity Pack The Schweet Vanity Pack is the first paid-for DLC in Generation Zero. It costs $4.99 USD (€4.50 Euro) and was released on the 2nd of July 2019. The summer warmth has finally reached Sweden, and it’s time to celebrate Midsummer with some schweet new outfits from the 1980s. Mix between the various articles from four stylish new sets, each with a unique combination of accessories, clothing and hairstyles. Express your excitement with 5 stellar new emotes, and start dancing around the maypole. Unlocks: * Adventurer Set: The Adventurer Set is the perfect outfit to tread through snow and sand alike. Looking like something straight out of a movie with your fedora, necktie, whip and an extra length of rope, you are ready to take on whatever the wilderness throws at you. While there thankfully aren’t any snake pits to fall into, hostile machines are definitely a’plenty. * Miami Set: Fighting machines has never looked cooler with the Miami Set. Beaches and bag guys have been replaced with forests and bullets, but the attire is still as snazzy as ever. With those sunglasses, brightly patterned shirts and tailored suits, your targets don’t stand a chance. * Midsummer Set: Summer in Sweden means midsummer celebrations, and midsummer celebrations aren’t complete without authentic Swedish folk attire and jumping around a maypole like a frog. So put on your floral hair wreath, tie your pants off at the knees and grab a dance partner. Just because the countryside is overrun with deadly machines doesn’t mean you can’t celebrate the arrival of summer in true midsummer style. * Tourist Set: Flash goes the camera as you manage to capture a perfect moment in time. So what if it’s rockets being shot your way by a Tank? This is your vacation and you are definitely going to make the most of it, fanny pack and all. Let the missing local population know you’re visiting with this flashy Tourist Set, and make sure to put on socks with those sandals, for the woods of Sweden await your exploration and your loud charm. * Five New Emotes: Dance in the summer with style with these 5 choice emotes. Jump around the maypole with the Midsummer Dance, or just rock out to old 80s tunes with the Hustle and the Prep. Or simply get into your groove by jamming on your air guitar. The choice is yours. The BlockBuster Vanity Pack Everyone knows that the summer season is a perfect time to sit back with an action-packed blockbuster and let the movie magic happen. And few decades had such excellent ones as the 1980s, so in tribute to some of those, you can now mix and match between 4 iconic new outfits as well as express your love for them using 6 emotes. Unlocks: * The Interceptor Set: The sands of the desert may have been replaced by the dark foliage of the woodlands but that doesn’t make it any less unforgiving. With the Interceptor Set, you can wear a dashing leather outfit and goggles as you take the fight to your enemies. For it is a most glorious day and even if you don’t have a battle plan in place, you need to survive no matter what. * Ecto-Scientist Set: It might be hard to know who you are going to call in the case of hostile machines roaming the countryside, but when wearing the Ecto-Scientist Set you aren't afraid of no machines. Put on your jumpsuit, grab a pair of high-tech goggles, and grab your favourite gun. You may not have to worry about crossing any streams but you can still arrive at the action, observe the scene, and kick the machines in the posterior. * Xeno-Specialist Set: With the population gone, no one can hear you scream for help. So channel your inner hero through the Xeno-Specialist Set, with a wild hairdo, ammo straps, and highrise shoes. For the machines are not only incredibly hostile but also structurally perfect. That doesn't mean a few well-placed bullets won’t take them down though. * Annihilator Set: You become the ultimate killing machine when donning the Annihilator Set, perhaps not in combat but most definitely in looks. With a studded jacket, colourful t-shirt, and boots you will look absolutely deadly as you lay your ambushes, line up your shots, and slowly walk away from exploding cars. * Six New Emotes: Dance to those summer blockbuster beats with these 6 choices emotes. From the Pop Princess and One-Step to the Bump and Running Man, your moves will be smooth as butter. Or show your respect to a comrade by doing the Salute or Air Punch. Alpine Unrest It’s December of 1989, in the desolate forests and hills of the Swedish countryside. A month has passed since the population vanished overnight, and you have spent this time exploring the grim open world alone and with friends, sticking to the shadows to scavenge for equipment and weapons in your attempt to stay alive. All the while, you’ve identified the mastermind behind the events leading up to the attack and it has now led you to Himfjäll. This unexplored island off the east coast might hold more answers, and perhaps something even more valuable - other survivors. Priced at $7.99 USD on Steam. Unlocks: *Himfjäll Island Dusted from coast to coast in snow, this formerly popular ski resort now stands abandoned to the winds and the enemies roaming the area. There is much to discover though, from the cafés and shops of the small towns that pepper Himfjäll, to the ski slopes, trailer park campsites and thick pine forests that cover the island. Additionally, Björntunet stands as a key landmark, this once pleasant ski hotel now being used as a hideout. As long as you stay aware of your surroundings, who knows what you might uncover. *You're not alone (Story expansion) Himfjäll might be unexplored and highly dangerous, but there are also clear signs that more information about the machines and the whole situation can be found there. But above simple answers, you have found something infinitely better - a group of survivors who have through the skin of their teeth managed to survive against the machines. These are the first people you have come face to face with since that fateful day, and with each other’s help you might yet survive this invasion. *More Achievements & Collectibles The new area is covered in collectibles for you to find, from lost dictaphone journal entries to character biographies. Additionally, there is a whole new batch of achievements for you to try and complete. *Apocalypse class machines (Made free for everyone) If you are not vigilant when making your way across the new island, you will sooner or later cross paths with what appears to be a new tier of machines. They bear a clear resemblance to their lighter-armed counterparts but are deadlier on a level previously unseen. Specifically designed by FNIX to hunt down any survivors and overpower any human that would try to fight back, the machines wield weapons so vile, they would be banned under the Geneva convention. From Hunters wielding flamethrowers to runners equipped with biochemical machine guns, you’ll need to rethink and rework your tactics to take these new enemies down. Be warned that Östertörn might no longer safe either, as these Apocalypse Class machines may have found their way to the mainland. *Expanded arsenal (Made free for everyone) Your quest for survival will require extensive exploration, and if luck is on your side, you might even stumble upon some new weapons for your arsenal. The KVM 89 Squad Automatic Weapon and KVM 59 Machine Gun can be found while searching around the island, so keep your eyes peeled. With the movement of the Apocalypse Class machines, there is also a potential chance of finding them on Östertörn as well.